Heart of Ice
by Ruthibobs
Summary: The Doctor and Amy visit a planet where Amy seems to be one of the most important people in their past. What does the number 13 have to do with it? Can they escape before someone dies? And what will the consequences of this adventure be?
1. Prologue Abandoned

Doctor.

The name itself was enough to make Amy cry. He'd saved her that many times she no longer felt afraid when around him. But he'd gone. He'd left her on a planet of ice with little chance of survival.

Doctor.

It was her own fault but she couldn't help but feel abandoned.

Doctor.

Giving up, she laid down to die.

Doctor . . .


	2. 1 A Planet!

**OK, quick disclaimer. I don't own Amy, the TARDIS, any past story lines that might be mentioned, and especially not the Doctor. Great. Now that's over with, we can get on with the story.**

* * *

"You spend your whole life going to spaceships and different eras on Earth!" The scottish accent rang round the TARDIS. "You promised me a planet this time!" She sounded slightly annoyed.

"Look, this SOS is very important, OK. I'll take you to a planet afterwards. I promise," a man said. He sounded slightly stressed.

"Good," she replied.

Silence fell.

"So where are we going?" she asked eagerly, jumping up and dashing over to him. The Doctor smiled. He knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Should be a space station about 3 galaxies away from here. I got a call from a old friend." He held up the psychic paper. Room 13, Floor 13, Station 13.

"Why are they all 13?" Amy asked. "Isn't 13 unlucky?"

"Only for the British. And, I mean, why? What has the number 13 ever done to you?"

"I . . . don't know," she replied. "What?"

"Nothing, that's what. All it takes is for a few people to have problems with one number, which has happened with every single number apart from the ones you haven't discovered yet, and bang! It's unlucky. More like ridiculous."

"OK, when you've finished insulting us, can you take me to a planet please."

"After."

Sighing, Amy flopped down onto a seat. For a few minutes she watched the Doctor run round the console like a mad man. Finally, she started to get bored.

"How much longer is this going to take?" she asked.

"About . . . now!" he smiled at her as he pulled down a massive lever. "And touchdown."

The TARDIS span round, throwing the Doctor away from the console.

"What the . . . " he gasped, as he leapt back up. He looked at the screen. "We haven't landed. We've stopped in the middle of space!"

"So land us," Amy said.

"I can't. We're miles from anywhere but these are the coordinates."

"So they got it wrong," Amy pointed out. "Hardly the end of the world."

"But it is. Station 13 was orbiting a planet. Neither is here."

"It's a time machine. Go back and find out what happened."

The Doctor pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever. The TARDIS set off again.

Finally, he stopped.

"Here we are," he said. "Station 13. As promised. Not incredibly important, nothing much ever happens here."

"So why was it destroyed?"

"That's what we're here to find out."

He headed towards the door, Amy following close behind. Suddenly, he span round and looked her right in the eyes.

"Now, is this going to be the time you listen to me and stay in the TARDIS safe and sound? I mean, it isn't exactly a holiday we're here for and it might not be safe. You could always stay here and wait for me to take you to that planet you want to visit."

Amy gave him a withering look and pushed past him, heading for the doors.

"Or, on the other hand, why break the habit of a lifetime and actually listen to me for once," he muttered to himself.

She opened one door, slipping out into sunlight.

"Erm, Doctor?" she called in.

"What is it, Pond?" he asked.

"I thought you said we were on a space station."

"You're point is . . ."

"Why are we on a planet?"


	3. 2 Tlettax

"Pond, are you sure?" the Doctor asked. "Do you remember the forest on that ship? It could just be that again."

"No, Doctor, this is a beach. With sand. And sea. And ice!"

The Doctor quickly ran outside. "Impossible," he breathed. Dashing back inside, he quickly checked the screen.

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," Amy said. "We are quite clearly on a beach. And yes, Doctor, I have read Sherlock Holmes. At least, I studied it at school."

The Doctor poked his head out of the TARDIS.

"We are on a beach," he said, looking round as he stepped out onto the sand. "I've missed the station somehow, and we're on Tlettax. That's the name of the planet," he explained. "But I've never been to this place before. We're on the Silg. The Ice Beaches. Beautiful but deadly, like so many things in the Universe."

"Doctor, if you're going to take me to the beach, you could have at least chosen a sunny one! It's freezing!" She wrapped her arms around herself. "I could have at least worn long sleeves."

"Oh, stop complaining, Pond. You've got your planet, haven't you? And it's gorgeous. And just you wait till you meet it's people. They are quite something."

"Do you ever get the right place, Doctor?" Amy asked after a few minutes silence. "I mean, first Rio, now there's this. I mean, one day I'm gonna just freeze to death when I believe where you tell me we're headed, and that day could be now! You never find the right spot. You got Venice, though that was just lucky I think. Plus, you were showing off. So, can you really fly that thing as well as you say you can?"

"Of course I can," the Doctor replied quickly. "I rarely hit the wrong place. I go to the right place, ooh, 3 times out of 4." Amy gave him a look. "OK, maybe it's more like a 50-50 chance. But I'm getting better! The TARDIS isn't like a car. It changes. And then I have to work out how to fly it again. You try!"

"You refused to teach me, remember?"

Silence fell again.

Five minutes had passed before the Doctor suddenly span round.

"We know you're there, so it's pointless trying to hide," he called out.

"Someone's out there?" Amy asked, looking confused. "But there's no cover. Where are they?"

Slowly, the Doctor raised his arm and pointed at a spot about 50 metres away from them.

"Doctor, there's nothing there but ice," she pointed out.

"Matthia, is that you?"

"Who are you?" The voice travelled on the wind, surrounding them.

The Doctor smiled.

"It is you," he laughed. "Well, Matthia, who is it? You should know. You called me here." He paused. "Oh, I'm sorry, do I have to add a 'Your Majesty' on the end, or have you dropped the title yet?"

"You are not the man I called." A woman appeared in front of them. Her long, braided hair was covered in slivers of ice, as was her ripped white dress. Her face was pale, eyes standing out dark against the whiteness of the skin. This made the bruises show up even more.

"Mati, who did this?" the Doctor asked, stepping closer. "You're a strong woman who none would dare oppose. What's happened since I left?"

"Answer me!" Her voice rang with power, causing Amy to gasp.

"That hurt," she whispered. "In my head," she told the Doctor as he glanced back over his shoulder at her.

"OK, I'll answer if you leave her alone. Got it?"

"I'm fine again, Doctor. It's like it never happened," Amy called forward.

"Good," he said, locking eyes with the woman. "Now, introductions and reunions. You are Matthia, Queen of Tlettax. And I'm an old friend called the Doctor." She gasped. "Remember me?"


	4. 3 Introductions, Reunions &Superstitions

"That is impossible," the woman stated, staring at the Doctor. "The Doctor has very short hair. Has a better taste in clothes. And he travels with a blonde." She nodded at Amy. "That is not blonde. That is fire."

Amy opened her mouth to speak but, before she could say anything, the Doctor spoke hurriedly.

"I died and came back as this. Well, technically I died twice, but let's not go into details. Here I am, here you are, and it's time we sorted out whatever you called me here for." He stopped, but she said nothing. "Erm, what did you call me here for?"

"Come," she said. "I will tell you soon."

Turning, she walked off. The Doctor hurried after her.

"Come on, Pond," he called over his shoulder. "Time to go meet the natives."

"Blonde?" she muttered, before running after him.

* * *

"Oh, now this place is really quite something," the Doctor cried, spinning round. "A whole network of caves located under the Silg. Completely safe from the weather and no attacker can stay alive long enough to even reach you. I love it!"

"Doctor, now is not the time," Matthia snapped.

"Of course it isn't," he said. "But it never is here. And that's the problem. Something's always happening. For a small rock covered in ice you really are quite popular with invaders. Which isn't right. This period of time should be nice and quiet with you ruling for two centuries and fighting no battles. What's gone wrong?"

"You left, Doctor!" she shouted. "You promised you'd help us but you never came back! Why? And why should I trust you now? You've betrayed me once, what's to stop you doing it again? Well?"

"You believe me," he said quietly. "You've gone from not believing to having faith in who I say I am in a few short minutes. Why should I trust you?"

"You know me. And when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. You are not the only one to have read Mr. Doyle, child. There is evidence to say that you are the saviour my people need, but you are here and you are willing, which means I must believe. Also, all that sounds like the kind of crazy the Doctor would be involved in."

"You knew me too well, Mati," the Doctor smiled. "So, what's the problem this time? Who's invaded, and who messed up your face?"

"Ice Hearts," she said, glancing away. "But they have not yet conquered our minds, for they need their queen for that. And she is locked deep in the planet. It is impossible for her to return."

"It should be impossible for him to change, but he does it," a voice said quietly. A tall man walked towards them.

"This is Matthew, my brother and Captain of the Palace Guards," Matthia said. "Matthew, this is the Doctor and that is . . . ?"

"Amy," she said, glaring at Matthia.

"Pleasure to meet you, Amy," Matthew said, picking up her hand and kissing it. She smiled flirtatiously at him. "It's nice to know the world still contains beauty, even when evil walks your streets."

"Yes, well, as I was saying," Matthia interrupted. "He knows the situation better than any other."

"I like him," Amy whispered to the Doctor. "Do you think we can maybe stay awhile after the whole saving-the-world thing?"

"Shush," the Doctor muttered back. Amy glared at him this time.

"I have 16 spies in each different quarter of the city," he explained, stepping back to stand next to his sister. "So far none have been caught. We pray it shall continue like that. How are you back here again, decades later, yet with a younger face than before?"

"Never mind that, how can I help? I don't even know what these Ice Hearts are. And what evidence is there to say that I can save you?"

"You save almost every planet you go to. Also, there is a prophecy. It says that the traveller will come when we are in our hour of greatest need. Just like you have done." Matthia glanced at her brother after saying this. "Matthew, as Captain, holds all the memories of the prophets. Most refer to you, Doctor."

"Me? Well, I guess I'm . . . honoured, really. So, the Ic-"

"There's another prophecy surrounding you." Matthew's voice had turned cold, and harsh. His eyes were blank and staring into the distance.

"Matthew?" the Doctor asked, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"This is normal," Matthia said. "It's how he is when he's remembering a prophecy. There is no need to worry."

"She must go!" Matthew suddenly shouted, eyes slowly returning to normal.

"This prophecy, Matt, what is it?" The Doctor moved closer, curious now.

"The fire companion of the ever changing traveller will destroy your world forever. Beware the Queen of Spirits."

"That's nonsense," the Doctor snapped. Amy turned pale. "I'm not ever changing. And I've never had a companion that's fire."

"She is," Matthia said. "Her hair is fair. You have changed since we last saw you. And you are a traveller, are you not?"

"OK, maybe that does mean something. But you would have said that Donna's hair was fair as well. Doesn't mean it's talking about Amy."

"Queen of Spirits," Matthew said sadly. "Ice Hearts are spirits. They're waiting for their Queen so they can finish taking over this planet."

"So?"

"The timing can only mean one thing. You cannot stay here."

"Matthew, we need him!" Matthia cried. "We cannot win without the Doctor. He's like an army all by himself. However, we do not need the girl. She is surplus to requirements."

"She stays with me," the Doctor said, his voice as cold as the ice that surrounded the base.

"We must make our decision now, before it is too late," Matthew decided. He looked troubled. "Sister, you are Queen and a higher rank than me. Therefore I must bow down to your choice, however much I disagree with it." With his eyes, he apologized to Amy.

Matthia straightened her back and glared straight at her.

"The girl must leave at once."

* * *

**Dun-dun-DUN!**


End file.
